Shun Haruka
Shun Haruka is a grunt in Aogiri, fallen from grace as the leader of the Sworn Talons when Aogiri stepped in and absorbed his gang into their own force. He used to roam the 11th ward, but he has since moved to the Aogiri base in the 12th ward. Appearance Shun stands in at about 5’7’’, and weighs an unhealthily light 125 lbs. There’s just barely enough there to avoid being a walking skeleton, but he’s dangerously close. His black hair is longer in the back than in the front, and comes down to about the nape of his neck whereas it frames his face in the front quite neatly. His flat, dark brown eyes seem to almost lack a pupil as it nearly blends into the iris surrounding it. His skin is sickly pale from all the time that it's spent covered up by his long robe, and he's paler than even the average citizen. Shun usually prefers wearing a dark long-sleeve shirt and jeans while out working, in order to blend in easier with his surroundings. It might be less effective against ghouls since they can use their other senses, but he’s found it to help against human targets quite well. To help along with this, he usually ends up wearing a tattered old dark-brown cloak over his clothes with a hood to hide his face if need be. He wears a grey porcelain mask with no mouth opening and what appears to be claw marks down the side when out doing work. Personality When he’s out on a job or stalking his prey, Shun is quite confident in his skills and acts accordingly. He’s sure in his movements and ideas, and almost never questions himself when he decides to act on something. He doesn’t take to direct confrontation too well and would prefer to either attack from a safe distance or sneak up on his prey without them ever having noticed him there to start with. With his time spent in his old gang before they were absorbed into Aogiri, he was usually the scout they sent to gather first-hand information or the one they sent to try and take out an especially high-profile target without being discovered. History Used to be leader of a gang in the 11th ward named the Sworn Talons, but since Aogiri began to exercise greater influence among the wards the gang has since been absorbed into the much larger organization. However, the gang had a longstanding rival named The Night Hawks that were also absorbed, and as such the two conflicting gangs now must work together in their new environment. Powers and Abilities High Speed: Shun is nimble and quick in his movements, able to even compete with ukakus and rinkakus in terms of movement. High Stamina: He's trained his body over the years to be able to keep up with his movements, and he's even able to continue his high-speed movements for quite awhile. Great Kagune Control: '''Shun's able to control his kagune as easily as any of his other limbs; with utmost precision. His strikes are always exactly where he aims them to be, and is able to hit the smallest of targets with minimal effort. '''Master Stealth: '''His most prized strength, Shun's spent years of his life studying how to remain in the shadows and not be seen unless he wants to be. Ghouls are a little more difficult for him, especially those with sensitive noses since he can never completely erase his scent. --- '''Low Strength: '''Focusing mainly on his more maneuverable aspects, Shun's neglected training his body up in terms of strength. '''Low Durability: '''Having always preferred to remain unseen and strike swiftly and surely without ever being found out, Shun's body isn't as used to taking hits as other people's. '''Low Regeneration: '''This was something he was born with, his regeneration was simply not as strong as other ghouls'. Kagune '''Type: Bikaku Appearance: '''Shun is quite proud of his kagune, and would hardly have any other one. He boasts an extremely long and thin tail, nearing almost 25 meters in length. It’s exceedingly long range is offset by the fact that it's incredibly narrow at only about three centimeters in diameter. Nearly the entire length is a simple smooth cylinder shape, but the tip tapers off to a sharp point. Likewise, most of the tail is made up of flexible kagune with only the tip being comprised of more sturdy stuff, able to pierce through normal iron and steel no problem and squishier kagune as well. '''Strengths: Precise, range Weaknesses: Strength Mechanics: It's....a really fucking long tail. Threads Relationships Quotes * "Watch your words though, birdie, for one day I might just decide to make you my prey." Category:Characters Category:Aogiri Tree Category:Ghouls